The present invention relates to an electromagnetic valve.
These types of conventional valves, known in the prior art, for regulating the flow of fluids in slip-controlled hydraulic brake systems are being used in many practical applications.
DE 198 088 26 A1 already disclosed an electromagnetic valve for a slip-controlled hydraulic brake system that is open in its starting position. It has a cartridge-type valve housing which preferably is executed as a turned part from machining steel and wedged into a block-shaped valve-holding element. The valve plate forming the valve seat also preferably is made from a relatively solid turned part of machining steel, which is held at the lower end of the valve housing by means of a wedge. The valve tappet acting together with the valve seat is guided within the valve housing and is a solid shaft part consisting of a solid cylinder, which is supported on one face of the armature in connection with an adjusting bushing, with the armature being guided along the valve housing within the area of the valve sleeve. In order to keep the valve tappet lifted away from the valve seat in the starting position of the electromagnetic valve, a so-called pull-back spring is provided co-axially to the valve tappet, and it pushes the valve tappet with the adjusting bushing in the direction of the armature with one end of its spring.
Electromagnetic valves that are closed in their starting position also have been disclosed, for example in DE 19 72 7654 A1. In contrast to the above-described valve that is open in its starting position, the valve tappet, which is cut from a solid, in the valve closed in its starting position is an essentially independent assembly with the armature, and this subassembly is oriented towards the valve seat by means of a pressure spring supported on the magnetic core, keeping this closed in the above-mentioned starting position of the electromagnetic valve.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned electromagnetic valves is the relatively extensive manufacturing process required for producing the individual units of the valve as well as the production and application of a functioning overall assembly in a valve holding element.
Thus, it is the object of the present invention to improve the design of an electromagnetic valve that is open or closed in its starting position in such a way that the manufacturing process can be significantly reduced while still ensuring the functional safety and maintaining a relatively simple, miniaturized design.